rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Asuna Kagurazaka
Asuna Kagurazaka (神楽坂 明日菜, Kagurazaka Asuna), is one of the main characters in the manga/anime Negima!: Magister Negi Magi (魔法先生ネギま!, Mahō Sensei Negima!) by Ken Akamatsu. She acts as Negi's guardian and her real name is actually "Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia." Although she initially appeared as a bullheaded, arrogant, and slightly daffy girl, her encounters with Negi slowly awakened dormant abilities within her as well as a mysterious past that suggested she is something much greater or much worse than a mere middle-school student. History Asuna's debut was anything but welcoming for Negi, showing her extreme dislikes toward children. Later on, Asuna saw Negi using magic to save Nodoka from falling down some steps. At first, Asuna merely was one of the only people who knew Negi's secret and assisted him with adjustment to this new environment. During his battle with Evangeline, she became Negi’s first probationary contract. She proved to be a very valuable ally as seen her assisting Negi and her friends rescuing Konoka from the rogue mage, Chigusa. After the incident at Kyoto, she begun to experience strange dreams meeting Negi's father, the Thousand Master. However, she had no memories from this. During the Mahora Festival, she went to tour the festival with Takahata (as close as a date with him as she could possibly get), which predictably ends in heartbreak for Asuna as her former teacher gently turns down her admission of love. She spends four days inside of Evangeline’s Resort (which is four hours in the real world) moping about it, but is cheered up by her friends and is informed about Negi’s latest Probationary Contracts with Yue and Haruna. Upon leaving the resort, she, Negi, and a few other girls are trapped in the future where Chao had already revealed the existence of magic to the world and Negi was arrested by the school board. After reuniting with Negi, they successfully traveled back to the third day of the School Festival. With their new knowledge of Chao’s plans, they implemented a plan by Negi to stage a “mock-battle” against Chao’s robot army. Asuna and Setsuna became part of the “Hero Unit," aiding all other participants in the “Mars vs. Mages” event, and helped Negi fight his way to Chao’s airship. After the festival, Negi asked Asuna to come with him back to Wales along with the others to help him find his father. She and the other girls had decided to form an investigation club in order to help Negi to find his missing father at Wales. When it came to elect a club president, the club adviser Evangeline vetoed the idea of giving Asuna the position. In order to prove her worthiness, Evangeline set up the same apprenticeship test as she had given to Negi. Only this time, Asuna needed to score one clean hit on Negi himself. It was at that event that Asuna learned that Negi is ahead of her in terms of combat skills and she was soundly defeated. However Kotaro notes that her abilities are still rather impressive as she had lasted fifteen minutes against Negi. Thereafter, Asuna underwent somewhat cruel training sessions under Eva, which they recently finished. Afterwards, Asuna was later attacked by Ayaka as a part of the "Badge Stealing Game," which was set up by Evangeline. Fortunately, Asuna easily defeated Ayaka after only receiving one blow from her. Asuna was feeling quite vexed after Ayaka told the other girls to stop trying for Asuna’s White Wing Badge (reminding them of how easily she could defeat all of them) before turning around and inviting them on a personal trip to Wales aboard her private plane. Role in Rakenzarn Asuna makes an appearance in Rakenzarn Tales alongside Negi and the other casts from Negima. She makes her official debut in Chapter 6 alongside Setsuna, Konoka, Nodoka, Kazumi, and Makie. After Negi went missing when the plague spread across Rakenzarn, the girls of Class 3-A asked their friend, Axel, to go and find him. Unfrotunately, they haven't heard a word from him. They decide to go and find them in groups. Along their journey, Asuna's group stumbles into the Da'fur Region, where they meet Kyuu and his brigade, who happen to be with Axel. After hearing what the brigade has gone through, Asuna and her friends decide to accompany them hoping they can find Negi together. However, Asuna isn't impressed with Kyuu and she's befuddled to see him as a leader of the brigade. She thinks of him as one of those perverted losers who can't do anything by himself. That is soon changed when Kyuu rescues Negi and defeating Bowser who attacked the Elf Village. She is even more surprised when she sees Kyuu in action while retrieving the three relics. Eventually, she joins the party near the end of Chapter 7 after the three relics have been gathered. Asuna acknowledges Kyuu for his leadership and his skills so far. Skills Asuna is a Glass Cannon type who uses sword attacks. Unlike most Glass Cannon types, she has a ludicrously high magic defense stat, enabling her to shrug off most magic attacks without any damage. Her weakness is that her INT stat is rock-bottom and a sub-par physical defense. Gallery Asuna1.png Asuna2.jpg|Asuna as she appears in the first anime Asuna3.jpg Ch7new26.png Trivia *She appears to have bi-colored eyes, mainly from the manga and the first anime series. However, in the second anime simply titled "Negima!?" she only has blue eyes. Asuna's Party Usage Favorite Sometimes Rarely Category:Mahou Sensei Negima Category:Party Member